Beatris Louhi
Beatris Louhi is a half-elf necromancer of dark elf descent. She met with Willow Stormborn's Underdark party in 852 CL and helped them rescue Mara Calladar after Willow's party had rescued Beatris from the kuo-toa of Doomoodpool. Beatris has a cat familiar named Akhtin. Biography Early life Beatris was born to a young human man, Demetrios Louhi, and a drow woman, Rosaiel, and raised by both of them: she spent her summers in the city where her father held a powerful position, and her winters in the Underdark with her mother, who had been banished from drow society for loving a human. Initially, her parents had attempted to live together above the ground, but her mother could not adapt to the surface life and chose to return shortly after Beatris’ second birthday. Her father later remarried and has been attempting to produce a fully human heir with his new wife for a while. In the Underdark, Beatris and her mother lived in austerity. Their small home was located in a secluded area, unbeknownst to the other drow, except from Rosaiel’s sister, Ursuaiel, who had helped her escape execution. Ursuaiel has a daughter, Eroh, whom Beatris has met a handful of times as children, and who is soon to become a Drow Priestess. Rosaiel, a tutor in the arcane before her banishment, began schooling her daughter in the magic arts at a very young age, but it was during a summer in the city – where Beatris’ father mostly left her to her own devices – that Beatris found a very old book on necromancy in the deep end of her father’s library. Although she knew that her mother would not approve, Beatris felt drawn to the book and found that necromancy came extremely natural to her. Having spent her entire life on the border between two cultures, this was not necessarily a surprise, but she decided that the best way to use her power was for the good of other people while avoiding being corrupted by the magic. In society Beatris is, for the most part, not very concerned with propriety and displays of wealth – she always looks a little dishevelled. She has, however, met some discrimination based on her identity as a half-drow, and often attempts to pass herself off as a half-wood elfThere is a real chance that dark brown isn’t her natural hair colour, but Beatris isn’t telling., if she feels unsafe. If it is absolutely necessary, she can play the part of a nobleman’s daughter, but she’d really rather not. Revolutionary As Beatris grew up between two worlds – the poverty of her mother and the wealth of her father – she became increasingly distressed over the disparity she witnessed and frustrated with her father, who refused to do anything to help the city’s sick and poor. Coupled with Beatris’ very strong moral code, it was only a matter of time before she decided that an upheaval of the entire system was the only solution – a political revolution, so that it will be the government’s responsibility to take proper care of its people – although this has put her at odds with her father, who relishes in his wealth and power. But the idealistic Beatris sees this as her responsibility – the system is unjust and therefore it must be torn down and rebuild, so that all persons are treated fairly and equally. However, as Beatris is very goal-oriented – always looking at the bigger picture – she can easily come off as ruthless or righteous, just as she occasionally can be inconsiderate of other people’s feelings; she assumes that everyone will agree with her way of thinking. Currently, she is travelling on her own for the first time, hoping to learn everything that could possibly aid her in her quest and to make a change by doing some good. Quotes * “Necromancy is very eco-friendly” Footnotes Category:Player Characters